


毛绒兔耳朵帽

by Leaaasher



Series: The Puzzle [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaaasher/pseuds/Leaaasher





	毛绒兔耳朵帽

1 孩子们，天使和恶魔

Adam，Pepper，Brain和Wensleydale整整齐齐地出现在书店门口，为首的Pepper手里捧着两个扎着蓝色蝴蝶结，包装精美的礼物盒。

Crowley脑中警铃大作，四个笑的纯洁的像天使一般的孩子的脑袋上空散发着一股及其邪恶的味道，闻起来就像是教室门上的那桶污水，（尤其是在这四个孩子的实际领头是敌基督的情况下）。但在他提出任何反对意见之前，天使已经无比开心的接下了礼物盒，并真诚地夸赞他们是可爱的小天使。

Aziraphale邀请孩子们进入店内，尽管他很少请人进来，他贴心地问了每个人想喝什么茶，虽然结果是四人用奇怪地姿势抱着装满了可乐的茶杯。他还给孩子们准备了自己最喜欢的草莓点心，但Pepper的表情告诉他也许这并不合适。Crowley在天使转身的时候变出了四包薯片，并同样贴心的把辣椒味的给了坐在不能吃辣椒的Wensleydale旁边的Brain，而两个男孩喜欢分享食物。

“那个其实是我们代表Pulsifer夫妇送来的，” Pepper解释道，“他们很喜欢你们送他们的结婚礼物【1】，胸章特别配Newton，Anathema也很喜欢那对耳环（除了它们会在三天后变成毛毛虫，Crowley心想）。他们不知道你们喜欢什么，但希望你们能喜欢。”

“哦，别这么说，” Aziraphale拿起蓝色的礼盒，“衷心的祝福他们，谁能想到，女巫和猎物人的后代，缘分真是妙不可言啊。”

“Newton特意嘱咐我们让我们确保你们拆了礼物，” Brain说，“其实我们也想知道他们到底送了什么。”

四个孩子齐刷刷地盯着天使，四双大眼睛像是穿靴子的猫里的四只小猫咪，让人无法拒绝，并且，如果你看过那个电影的话（Crowley后来才意识到），无比邪恶。【2】

Aziraphale小心地拆开了大一点的蓝盒子，Crowley顺手撕开了了小一点的那个。

Aziraphale得到的是一顶白色的礼帽，款式比较复古，却有很多新颖的小细节。搭配他喜爱的超过100年的衣服一点也不显的违和，也不会古板沉闷到让人觉得这是从博物馆里走出来的穿搭。天使开心的带了起来。

Crowley拆开到小包装就比较平庸了，是一罐彩色的巧克力糖豆，装在玻璃罐子里，不过如果考虑到这是女巫的糖豆，那么……

“啊！这是手工做的吗？” Aziraphale顺手拿出一个糖豆吞了下去，“真是太贴心了！”

“Crowley先生？” Brain望着恶魔，“您不尝一颗吗？”

“我不喜欢吃甜食。”恶魔含糊地回答。

Wensleydale把茶杯咚的一声摔掉，开始跳起来疯狂的找水，Aziraphale一边帮忙收拾残局，一边不赞同地看向Crowley，Crowley喝了一大口茶，拿杯子挡住自己的脸。

“吃点甜的，”Adam建议，“甜的解辣。” 

Wensleydale夺过Adam的杯子猛的喝了一大口可乐，但二氧化碳气泡在舌头上爆炸的感觉不仅没有缓解疼痛，反而让Wenselydale陷入一种近乎窒息的痛苦，绝望的小男孩抓过Crowley手里的罐子，吃了一大把糖豆。

Aziraphale倒了一杯甜牛奶，一边抚摸着Wensleydale的背，一边哄他喝了下去。小男孩陷在沙发里，大口喘着气。

“啊….辣的….” Wensleydale 半天才吐出一句。

“再喝一口亲爱的，”Aziraphale现在几乎肯定这是Crowley干的，他瞪了一眼恶魔， “小心别呛着。”

“你怎么不看包装？”Brain一边说一边拿起自己的一袋，“在这写着呢，Hot and spicy! 下次老老实实吃你自己的那一包。”

“好了好了，”Adam说，“Wensley没事儿就好，现在几点？Pepper的妈妈是不是快要来接我们了？”

孩子们看了一眼墙上的表，纷纷从沙发上跳了起来。

“感谢你的招待先生们，”Pepper说，一手拉着Wensleydale，生怕他在出什么事。“但是我们真的得走了，下次Adam过生日我们一定请你们去！” 说完拉着Wensleydale先出了门。

“J是Jago 吗？” Brain在离开之前问，“西班牙语，意思是取代者，您是魔鬼，你当然希望地狱可以取代天堂。”他说完缩了缩脖子偷偷看了一眼Aziraphale，天使正假装忙着收拾茶杯。

“不是，但是很接近，” Crowley讳莫如深地说，“方向很好，加油，继续猜！” 【3】

Brain收到了极大的鼓励，他像天使告了别，高高兴兴地出了门。

Adam站在门口，最后一个出门，“礼帽真的很适合您，”他对天使说到，然后带上了门离开了。

Crowley愉快地坐回了沙发上，接着发现天使严肃地站在对面看着他。

“哦，别拿那种眼神看着我。“

”Crowley，这是你第二次这样对那些孩子们了。”

“这只是个恶作剧而已！又没有造成什么实质性的伤害！你不应该习惯了吗？“

“Crowley！他们真的是很好的孩子。才11岁就打败了天启骑士，还阻止了世界末日。现在还贴心的大老远跑来替别人送礼物。”

“我说，” Crowley惊奇的摘掉了墨镜，“你该不会是喜欢上那群小鬼头了吧？”

“喜欢？当然，他们都是很好的孩子。”

“包括敌基督？”

“亚当和撒旦已经解除了父子关系。”

“哦别管那个，我是说，” Crowley坐直了身子，惊奇的直视着天使，“你是真的“喜欢“那几个小孩。不是喜欢甜点和可丽饼那种喜欢，也不是像喜欢你的书那种。”

“这当然不能比。可丽饼是我的爱好，Adam是个孩子！”

“哦不不不，我是说。” Crowley停了几秒钟，试图想出比较好的措辞，“我的意思是，呃，怎么说。天呐，你们天使的喜欢和爱太泛滥了。你应该”爱众人”呢，你看，这几乎是你本能了。”

天使一时没回话，仔细考虑着Crowley的话。

“我想你说的没错，”Aziraphale慢吞吞地说，“我应该去爱每一个人，但也许这和我喜欢孩子们不矛盾。”

“博爱！” Crowley终于找到了合适的词，因为说出来对他来说有点烫嘴。“尤其是加百列和那群老混蛋们。你们只是泛泛地施舍上面的关心和爱给人类，而不，呃，从人类意义的“喜欢”和“爱”上出发。比如我说我喜欢我的车，尽管她曾经差点在高速公路上把我甩出去让我摔死（这个不是重点，安静），但她就是我独一无二的Crowley专属宾利，哪怕她没有自动变速档和喷水雨刮器（那是因为我打个指响就能让她清洁如新，但我们暂时不讨论这个，以及自动挡弱爆了），我依然“喜欢”我的宾利。“

Aziraphale用手指敲打着椅子扶手，他在认真的思考恶魔朋友的话。

“你喜欢你的宾利。只是，你的，宾利。”

“没错，我的宾利，不论她有什么缺陷（她不敢有），我都“喜欢”我的宾利。”

“我可以把这个理解为是一种更加，呃，自私的情感？但这似乎和天使的道德性并不符合。”

“这是一种更加人类的情感，天使。难道小女巫不知道她老公是个无能的呆子吗？”Crowley指了指糖豆和帽子。“但是她还是跟他结婚了。因为她爱他，不是因为她是圣母什么的所以她愿意爱牛顿，也不是因为牛顿是什么绝世好男人。我承认牛顿确实满足了她的某些需求，否则他们压根儿不会结合，但她无疑也接受了他的全部。”

“就像孩子们，”天使跟上了节奏，“尽管Adam是敌基督，而Pepper可能根本不相信上帝什么的，（哦我不敢相信我在说这个），但我依然很 “喜欢”他们。” 

Crowley不可置否地挥了挥手。

“也许我越来越像人类呢？毕竟我也在这里呆了6000年了。”

“哦，正常人类才不会穿着100年前的衣服，开着从不营业的书店呢，”Crowley讥讽到，不过在察觉到天使的表情后马上补救到，“哦不过你倒是深得了人类对于美食的品鉴能力。”

怎样让你的天使朋友（特指Aziraphale）从生气一秒变回开心。

邀请他去SOHO区最正宗的日料店大快朵颐，并允许他带着小孩们刚刚送来的纯帽子。

然而从出门的那一刻起，Crowley就越发的觉得事情不对。这里可是伦敦，人们宁可盯着天花板发呆也不会跟一个陌生人打招呼。

但是在他们去饭店的路上，已经至少有20个人惊异地盯着天使的帽子。在发现Crowley凶巴巴的回瞪之后赶紧收回目光。但仍然有几个不怕死的小孩持续盯着那顶帽子。

天使也感到了异样的目光。但大多数人在惊异的同时还带着些赞许，尤其是两个推车里的婴儿，在看见帽子的时候停止了哭泣，甚至发出了咯咯的笑声。

“哦，这见鬼的帽子是怎么一回事！”Crowley终于无法忍受下午了，他一把扯掉了帽子，吓的周围的路人都退开了一步。

“我想我们可以先把它拿在手上，”Aziraphale建议，“呃，最好先别带上，等吃完饭拿回家研究。”

Crowley把帽子塞给天使，怒气冲冲地进了寿司店，Aziraphale把帽子暂时寄存在了店门口的寄存柜。他们的晚餐一直没有再收到它的困扰。而在几份绝佳的手卷，天妇罗和清酒之后，两人几乎已经忘了帽子之前带来的困扰。

两个小时后，天使和恶魔满意的准备离开小店，Aziraphale才意识到他们还是得带着那顶帽子。

“我实在看不出这到底有什么异样？” 天使苦恼的说，他一边走，一边已经把帽子里里外外检查了个遍，也许对于日常来说，这样做工精致的礼帽确实有点正式过分了，但这并不足够夸张到吸引街上那么多人的目光。

“给我。”Crowley在街角站定，开始仔仔细细地检查这顶帽子。不论做工和外表，这一定是一顶无比坚强的帽子，因为任何一个其他什么东西在被Crowley用吃人的目光盯了这么久之后，早就应该烧穿出一个洞，然后把自己点着一死了之了。

Crowley用手按压过每一寸布料，没有夹层也没有凸起，他使劲儿闻了闻帽子，在皮革之外有一股草药味，他甚至伸出舌头舔了一下，确定了帽子确实有一股子不应该存在的草药味。

“Crowley，” 天使提醒他的好友，在Crowley对帽子做X光检查的时候，已经有至少20个过路人留下了奇异的目光。“我们不如还是先回去。不管这顶帽子有什么问题，呃，在大街上舔它绝对不是什么好主意。”

恶魔好像突然发现了什么，他突然把帽子举到跟视线平齐，用最凶恶的表情看着它，然后极尽全力怒吼道

”现形！！！！！！”

这下大街上所有人都在看他们了。

除了天使。

他看见本来低调的礼帽真的在一点一点的变化。硬面逐渐变软，还长出白色的长毛，最后礼帽软瘫在Crowley手里。那是一定毛绒兔耳朵帽，兔子的两只耳朵乖巧的垂下来，而脑袋正中央的地方有三个光屁股小天使围着圆心唱歌跳舞，这一定是魔法所致，因为小天使的翅膀上不时会迸发出小爱心。

Crowley快要气疯了，他突然窜了出去，像一条在攻击猎物的蛇，然后在Aziraphale身后五步准确的抓出了Brian和Pepper。两个孩子像是被老鹰抓住的小鸡，被揪到了Aziraphale对面。

“这他妈！怎么回事！” Crowley像是要喷出火来。

“Anthony J Crowley先生。” 【3】Pepper回答，她看起来非常镇定，但她的手快把Brian的袖子抓烂了，而Brain吓得一句话都说不出来，“你上次耍了我们。”

Crowley瞬间明白了，他在Netwon的婚礼上让小鬼头们猜自己名字里的J是什么，这个游戏持续了鬼知道多长时间，直到一开始就知道答案的Adam告诉他们。

而作为一群12岁的，在镇上以调皮捣蛋闯祸惹事出名的小孩们，他们在知道自己被当猴耍了这么久后会怎么做呢？毫无疑问，就像他们会骑车打碎领居家的玻璃然后迅速逃走，或者剪了高年级大块头自行车的车线一样，他们会报复你。

“谁？！谁干的？”Crowley把帽子几乎要按在Pepper脸上。

“我不会出卖朋友的，我….”

“Anathema！” Crowley咬牙切齿地说，甚至发出来嘶嘶的声音，“我就知道，草药味！女巫的鬼把戏！”

“Crowley，” 天使挪动到pepper和Brain面前，微微展开双臂，像老母鸡一样把孩子们护在身后，以防大黑蛇真的把小孩整个吞了，“只是个恶作剧而已，又没造成什么实质性的伤害。”

“你们他妈的耍我们。”

“这不是你最爱干的事？”

“我他妈….”

“把硬币用胶水粘在地上然后看过路人试图去捡？把教堂的祷告词弄成乱序的。”

“这，啥？”

“还有让小孩子猜你不存在的中间名，并打算拿一张写着宾利的纸条当作宾利送人？” 天使甚至扳着指头数了起来，“说真的，你才是最熟悉恶作剧的人吧。”

Crowley没说话，只是盯着天使看。

“你怎么知道我把硬币用胶水粘在地上的事？”【4】

“因为，哦，因为我…..” Aziraphale感到耳朵有点烫，“因为这太愚蠢了！”

几个人气鼓鼓地在大街的转角处大眼瞪小眼，直到Brain打断他们。

“写着宾利的纸条当作宾利？” 小男孩怯生生地问。

“哦你这个小混蛋！” Crowley突然意识到他的存在。

紧接着下一秒恶魔突然闭上了嘴，他以一种奇怪的姿势站直了，一动不动在街上。

Aziraphale戳了戳他的同伴，但他一点反应都没有。天使突然意识到了什么，他转过身看向Pepper身后的街。果不其然Adam和Wensleydale走了过来。Adam带着一种纯良无害，我什么都没干的表情（哦当然是我把他定住的我可是敌基督），Wensleydale举着手机拍着什么东西。

“Aziraphale先生，”Adam不紧不慢地说，“能劳驾您把帽子给你的魔鬼朋友带上吗。”同时剩下三个孩子都拿出了手机，对准Crowley。

那么现在情况很明确了。

已知：

Crowley：上一个恶作剧发出者，本次恶作剧受害者。

孩子们：上一个恶作剧受害者（除了Adam）本次恶作剧发出者，复仇者（自封）。

帽子：表面上是正常的礼帽，但实际上，在除了天使和恶魔的眼中都是毛绒兔耳朵帽，且头顶上有小天使唱跳和小爱心，疑似为Anathema的杰作，也怀疑为Adam的杰作。刚刚被恶魔威逼利诱以至于显出原型。

手机们：案发现场全过程记录者。

Aziraphale：本为吃瓜路人，但意外成为本次恶作剧受害者之一。

Adam：大boss。

求：天使是否应该答应孩子们的要求，给Crowley带上毛绒兔耳朵帽让他们拍照？

答：为什么不呢？

于是在伦敦SOHO区寿司店外某处街角，四个孩子兴奋地为带着毛绒兔耳朵帽的恶魔全方位无死角的拍了大概200张照片，他们大概率还会把照片传上社交网站，让全世界的人类，一些熟悉互联网的恶魔与天使，进而全部的恶魔和天使知道这些照片和恶作剧的存在。而天使被孩子们要求退到五步之外不挡镜头。

孩子们终于心满意足的开始p图，Adam再次感谢了天使的配合。

“我会让他在十分钟之后才能动起来，我们得留时间跑路，先生。”孩子们向Aziraphale挥了挥手，消失在人群中。

现在街角只剩下一动不能动的恶魔，他的天使朋友，和时不时看他们一眼的路人。天色渐渐暗了下来。

Aziraphale突然玩心大起，他抓住恶魔脑袋上垂在恶魔肩膀上的耳朵，一左一右地来回拉动。恶魔的脑袋随着兔耳朵一左一右的来回动，像是一些人偶造型钟表左右摆动的头。看来恶魔只是不能动，并没有被钉死。

十分钟后，恶魔一把拽下了毛绒兔耳朵帽，丢在地上狠狠地踩了几脚。

“那还挺适合你的。”天使有点遗憾的说。

“你怎么能，你怎么能！助纣为虐？”

“我个人觉得这是在匡扶正义，帮助被魔鬼戕害的青少年向地狱复仇。”

Crowley一脚踢开了帽子，Aziraphale等他走了几步之后，悄悄捡起帽子收了起来，跟上了他的朋友。

两人一言不发的并排走了一会，恶魔脸色阴沉。

“你是对的。”Crowley 说，“你确实真的“喜欢”孩子们，尽管他们让我们看起来像个超级无敌大傻瓜。你不仅更加喜欢人类了，而且你正在变得像人类。”

“上一个这么评价我的还是天使长加百列。”

“哦别提他了，我今天心情已经够差的了。”

“Crowley，是你先耍了孩子们，这是报应。”

“说到恶作剧，你怎么知道我在地上粘硬币的事？”

“……”

“你跟踪我！”

“我没有！”

“天呐你居然变得这么人类！跟踪我！”

“我没有！我只是恰好在适当的时间路过…….”

“你为什么要跟踪我呢？根据人类的习性，不然你是想暗杀我，不然你喜欢我。“

“闭嘴吧我没有。”

“哦你当然有～”

——————————尾声1————————————————————————————

Hastur得意的朝地狱王子Beelzebub的办公室走去。

“嘿！你！”他朝跟着他的低等小恶魔吼道，你的“首机”和“绿像”【5】准备好了吗。

“是的，大人。”低等小恶魔举起了他的手机，上面存着他们刚刚在SOHO区拍到的惊人一幕。

画面中，Crowley和那个该死的天使面对面站着，Crowley背朝画面，所以看不见他脸上的表情。但很显然他和他对面的天使的脸在同一水平线上。Crowley的头左右摇摆着，而天使的头也随着他的头轻微的晃动。

“很显然，” 小恶魔说，“他们在接吻，而且是舌吻，因为这样才会有摇晃脑袋的需求。这是人类礼节中象征着......"

“我他妈不在乎。” Hastur恶狠狠地打断了他，“但如果如你所说，这能解释为什么Crowley这个狗娘养的不怕圣水，那么我们必须报告Beelzebub大人，同时也有希望找到应对的政策。”

小恶魔点点头，他头上的蜥蜴打了个哈欠。【6】

Hastur对自己的工作和新跟班感到满意，他已经想到当他们研究出怎么对付Crowley的时候….呵！

“你叫啥来着？” 哈斯塔问了一句，不然写报告的时候还得再问。

“呃我叫Loathe，先生。”【6】

“好名字。”

【1】这一篇略微跟我上一篇《你的名字》有联动，大概概括剧情是天使和恶魔去参加Anathema和Newton的婚礼。恶魔做了个小恶作剧，让孩子们猜他的名字的中间名J是什么，并答应谁猜到了送他们宾利。尽管J就是J。孩子们猜了很久，但是Adam一开始就猜到了Crowley在耍他。

【2】这里提到的是梦工厂的动画电影《穿靴子的猫》。《穿靴子的猫》是《怪物史莱克》的衍生动画，2011年上映。主人公是《怪物史莱克》中的人物刺客靴子猫。《穿靴子的猫》中有一幕，三只十分可爱的小猫咪冲着主人公靴子猫瞪着眼睛卖萌，在大家都被萌化了的时候突然跳起来突袭。在《怪物史莱克》中靴子猫也用了这一招攻击人。这里是Crowley察觉到了小孩有阴谋，但是看不穿是什么阴谋。所以把他们比作瞪眼睛的小猫咪。

【3】这里Brain还在假装猜J是什么名字，为了迷惑Crowley。之后Pepper强调J也是为了说明这件事情。

【4】出自2012年尼尔盖曼发在汤不热上的好兆头番外。是Crowley和Azirphale的2012新年计划。其中Crowley的第一条就是“不能认为‘把在地上用胶水粘上硬币，然后在旁边坐着看人们试图捡硬币’算是一种恶行了。”因为篇番外是两个人分开的，只有互联网的部分有联动，并没有说Aziraphale知道Crowley硬币的事。

【5】哈斯塔不知道手机和录像，所以说错了。

【6】小恶魔的名字是loathe，loathe直接的意思是憎恶，所以对于恶魔来说是个好名字。


End file.
